Marry Me?
by Attack on Internet
Summary: "So, I want to ask you this, Mikasa... Will you...marry me?"


**So, I got this from a picture from Tumblr, I think... Either that or it was iFunny .; (don't judge). So, this idea is not entirely mine. **

**Plus, this was written at 3 AM during my rebellious "fvck you, sleep" stages, so please forgive the horrid grammar mistakes and possible unclear moments. I do suck at making action scenes... which, now that I think about it, would be horrible considering that it is SnK...**

**Okay, carry on~ I'll go now **

**Warning: impending feels**

"Armin!" Eren roared. "You have to go!"

Armin stared back at his friend, wide blue eyes near tears. "B-but Eren..."

"They need you! You're the only one who can find a way out in this situation, Armin." He grabbed his horse's reins and pulled himself up. "Go. I'll find Mikasa." Without looking back, he dug his heels sharply into the horse's sides and searched.

'_Please Mikasa... Come back to me alive..._'

"Mikasa!" Eren cried, relieved. "Y-you're alive." He shouldn't be surprised. She was the strongest after all, and at that, felt stupid of his initial worries. "Come on, we have to hurry, heichou—"

"But my scarf—!" She pointed to the worn thing, wound tightly around a branch high above their heads.

"Forget about it!" Eren screamed as the unmistakable thuds of the titans' footfalls filled the forest. "Come on, Mikasa! Hurry!" He nearly snarled when she ignored him and continued to scale the tree. "Dammit!" Eren swore as a 14-meter Titan slowly ambled towards them. "MIKASA DAMMIT JUST LEAVE THE DAMN SCARF!" He jumped off the horse and readied his gear towards Mikasa, racing after her. "You stupid—"

"I got it!" she cried, relieved, waving her scarf around happily.

Eren nearly collapsed out of relief, but his anger towards her previous actions did not disappear. "Are you stupid?" he snarled. "Risking your life for that stupid scarf?!"

"I—"

"I could've lost you, Mikasa!" Eren screamed. His eyes widened. '_Did I really just say that...?_'

"Eren..."

Eren snapped out of his reverie and remembered where they were. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "We have to go, Mikasa, they're—" He didn't notice the hand flying towards the tree branch, too deep in worry and devising a plan to escape the wretched forests.

"Eren, watch out!" But Mikasa's warning came too late and the two fell off the branch. Mikasa had reacted quickly and jumped out of harm's way, but the same could not be said for Eren. "No! Eren!" Her eyes widened when a gigantic hand grabbed him from nowhere. Mikasa's grip on the device tightened. No. She would not lose him again.

She was strong.

And she would defeat that damn Titan.

Oh god. His head hurt so much...

Eren whimpered, the pounding in his head increasing. What had happened?

_Mikasa... red scarf... falling off the tree branch... Titan..._

_Mikasa!_

Eren's eyes snapped open, taking a brief moment for them to focus.

A strangled sob formed in his throat as his eyes drank in the scene. Blood... so much blood. And in the center of it all...

"Goddamn it, Mikasa!" Eren sobbed, launching forward towards her. "W-why... How...?"

Mikasa's drowsy eyes stared up at Eren. "Eren..." She forced a smile on her face. "You're alive..." Coughs racked her body and to Eren's horror, blood spilled from Mikasa's mouth.

"Shut up, Mikasa!" he snapped, leaning against a nearby tree as he nestled her body on his legs. "Why did you...?"

"Couldn't... lose..." She struggled with her breath, but fought against it, slowly bringing her hand to his face. Eren grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

Rubbing soft circles against her cool hand, he thought of the memories they shared and the relationship they had managed to build despite the cruel world they lived in. A soft smile appeared on his face. "Hey Mikasa... when this is all over, the titans finally eradicated, how about we move outside? In the wilderness... maybe next to the sea... We'll build a house there and have kids... But we'd have to get married first." Eren chuckled, smiling a bit.

"Levi-heichou asked if we were going to get married. I asked, 'Why?' and he said he wanted to walk you down the aisle. I guess he wants to fulfill that big brother role in your life, huh?" Eren laughed before falling into a brief silence. "So, I want to ask you this, Mikasa... Will you..."— Eren smiled as he thought of the future they could have—"marry me?"

"_...Mikasa?_"

**So, umm... you must be mad at me... for misleading you... with the title... and summary... and intro... But look! The cover! It relates to the story because it's the *edited* version of the pic I saw on that one site! (BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT IN THE PREVIOUS A/N) And the genre! It says 'Romance/ Hurt/Comfort'... Okay, okay I'm sorry. I admit, that was a dirty trick. But this is my first story and I wanted to make an impression... But probably not a good one, huh?**

**And you must have so many questions right now too. Like, wtf happened to Mikasa? She's a great soldier! Surely she can easily defeat a 14-meter titan! Yeah, you're right, but with Eren in its grasp... Mikasa does tend to be-careless?- when it comes to Eren. So, I figured that his safety easily overshadowed hers and resulted in a slight miscalculation which then leads to her death. Ouch. Harsh.**

**Okay, anyways. Your other question, which is probably around the lines of 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO EREN! WTF IS WRONG WITH THE ENDING? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?' will be answered. **

**I'm actually not quite sure what exactly would happen to Eren, but he'll probably still live with a mild concussion. I'm also guessing you want me to continue the ending, which I may or may not do (actually planning to), but I don't know how. And considering my lazy-a** tendencies... don't expect too much.**

**But I will promise something that I will *attempt to* fulfill! I'll try not to make my next one-shot/story this sad, but considering my affixation for sad things... there'll probably a character death here and there.**

**Anyways, please review (constructive criticisms highly welcomed!) and if there are enough reviews- maybe, just maybe, I'll add a sequel to this.**

**But I'm not forcing you to because I'll post it right away once I actually write the sequel.**

**So! Bye you guys! Until later~**

P.S. The A/N's are longer than the story... *awkward silence*


End file.
